Patch Note:1.2.67.0
Brief Update Highlights * Includes the addition of a new group mission - Bey's Retreat * Addition of a spam-fighting tool: right-click on the spammer's name or type '/spam character name' to both add the character to your ignore list and notify Burning Sea about this spammer. * Reduction in durability for some lineships. * Overhaul of Social features such as chat bubbles, right-clicking on names, floating names, and the Society and Friends lists. Differences between 1.1.69.0 and 1.2.67.0 (All of the following was directly quoted from Burning Sea's patch notes) Introduction This is our first major content patch since launch. Some of the more exciting changes in this build include: * Bey's Retreat: Bey's Retreat is the unapproachable stronghold to which the Corsairs of the Main escape when the national navies and Brethren pirates chase them down. You and your allies (do not try this alone) have a rare window of opportunity to attack when the defenses are weaker than usual. Still, the chances of everyone making it through unscathed are minimal. See Mattt's Devlog for more info. * Changes to Open Sea battle placement: We've replaced a system where allies sometimes spawned too far from the battle to make it into the fight before it was over and enemies sometimes spawned on top of each other. The new system should result in a more fun experience for all. See Taelorn's Devlog for more info. * Underdog tools: If your nation wins the map, it becomes more difficult for them to do so next time. The losers get a little boost. See Isildur's Devlog for details. * UI Improvements: We've revamped chat channels, added chat bubbles (that you can turn off), improved the Social UI, and made other changes. See Fraxl's Devlog for more info. * Fight Gold Spammers: Among other changes we've made to combat these parasites, you can now use /spam to report gold spammers without leaving the game or right-click the character name in your chat window and choose Report Spam. Reporting spam also automatically adds the character to your ignore list. There are many other changes we're very excited about. Details of some are listed below. Known Issues * We had to reset your Chat preferences in order to implement the new features. You may want to check out the new preferences available and set them to your liking. Preferences other than Chat Preferences should be unaffected. * The new Pointe-a-Pitre didn't make it into this build. We wanted to polish it just a bit more before you see it, but we didn't want to delay the other bug fixes and new features while we did that. We expect it to appear in a patch in the very near future. * Sometimes colliding ships get stuck together. At least one won't be able to fire in that situation. We strongly recommend against ramming other ships. We're aware of the problem and working to fix it. * Red Tide: The first time a groupmate is in this with you, the mission won't advance for them. We're working on it. * Character Customization: New male facial hair styles have code for names instead of text. This will be fixed in the next build. * Repeatable Faction Point missions: If you cancel them, they will not be offered again, even though they should be. We have a fix - we just need to deploy it. Hopefully, in the next build. Ships * SOLs: Slightly reduced target tracking * Fourth Rates: Some of the Fourth Rates had 3 durability when they were supposed to have 2. Fixed. * Fixed some errors in the base cannon stats so that the progression is appropriate. 14lb guns now reload 2 seconds faster (39sec), 15lb guns reload 6 seconds slower (41sec) and 16lb guns reload 1 second slower (43sec). * The Privateer Mignone and Heavy Oliphant were not flagged as invalid ships for pirates. Taking these ships will now properly flag pirates for PvP, since they are career-restricted. * Increased the weight of the topdeck guns of 4lb or less on ships with multiple batteries. This applies to all ships with multiple gun batteries except the Stralsund and Raa. * Set the Fallback Curieuse Snow (Navy) to level 16 instead of 18. * Adjusted the gun count on the recipes for the Courier Cerberus, Mastercraft Halifax, Mastercraft Oliphant and Heavy Ketch. * Achilles: Increased armor, structure and sails. It wasn't supposed to have less than the mastercraft Myrmidon. Set speed to 16. * Alexander: Increased the bow/stern damage reduction a bit. Decreased speed 0.35, decreased slow/fast turn by 0.2/0.52 * Algiers Polacre: Increased the level by 1 * Arcadia: Reduced: Open Sea visibility, acceleration, stern damage reduction. Increased: max crew, speed, luffing speed, structure, armor, sails, bow DR, changed best point to Close Haul. Upgunned 4lb battery to 5lb. * Armor damage wasn't showing up graphically. Fixed that. * Atlas: Fixed problems with the stern windows when you zoomed your camera out. Also, damage was only showing up for certain types of shot. Fixed that. * Cerberus: Increased max, close haul and beam reach speed. Increased structure and armor. Set best point to Beam Reach. Finally added some missing graphical features. * Capricieux: Increased max speed, structure, and armor. Set speed to 15.5, 77.5% close haul, 93.5% beam reach, 90% running. Variant max speed: MC 15.75, Courier 15.75, Intrepid 16 * Corsair: Increased speed slightly. * Couronne: Significantly increased armor, narrow side DR. Increased sails. Upgunned 4lb battery to 5lb. Set speed to 16.35. Variant max speed: Courier 16.75, Arrow 16.85. Added bow spray. * Cruzier: Damage showed up all wrong. Fixed that. * Curieuse: Damage only showed up for some types of shot. Fixed that. Also tweaked what happens when masts fall to look better. * Cursed Blade: Set speed to 16.1 * MC Cutter: This was supposed to have a speed boost, but didn't. Now 16.6 speed * Defiant: Increased structure and narrow side damage reduction. Reduced speed to 15.25. Change does not affect the Mercy. Added a bilge pump. * 20 Royal Commendations now provide a Mastercraft Defiant instead of a Mordaunt. * Deliverance: Increased structure. The speed was set higher than intended. Now 14.5. * Heavy Deliverance: Added a structure integrity bonus. Reduced its tracking by 1. * Dolphyn: Stern windows would disappear as you zoomed out with your camera. Fixed that. * Fallen: Set speed to 16.75. * Ghost Ship: Removed the live crew. * Hercules: Increased max speed. Added bow spray. Added 3 defense. Set speed to 15.4, 77.5% close haul, 97.5% beam reach, 88.5% running. 15.85 speed for the Sleek variant. Fixed bilge pump. * Hermes: The stern damage was showing up out in the air near your ship. Now stern damage shows on the stern as it should. * Hiorten: Fixed a bug with the way the ship accepted customization and added a bilge pump to remove water from the hull. Also fixed a bug that caused the rigging to remain when the masts were shot down. * Invincible: Added bilge pump - no more water in the hold. * Limburg: Damage art looked pretty bad. Looks better now. * Medway: Damaged masts disappeared entirely. Fixed that. The hull damage was showing up near the ship, not on the ship. Fixed that. * Mignone: Increased running speed, acceleration, turning acceleration, max speed. Upgunned 7lb to 8lb, 12lb to 14lb. * Mordaunt: Decreased slow/fast turn by 0.4/0.9 * Myrmidon: Increased armor and narrow side damage reduction, deceleration slightly. Reduced turning deceleration. * Neptune's Disgrace: Set speed to 17. * Oliphant: Increased armor. Increased narrow side damage reduction. Upgunned 4lb battery to 5lb. Upgunned 5lb battery to 8lb. Added 2 topdeck guns to the Mastercraft variant. * Heavy Oliphant: Reduced the armor bonus due to the improvements on the base ship. Reduced its tracking by 1. * Polacre: Set speed to 16.2 Fixed a couple places where the name was code instead of text. * Postillionen: Set speed to 15.75 Increased the level by 1. When masts were damaged, they disappeared entirely. Fixed that. * Prince: Fixed several graphical issues with the model. * Raa: Increased max speed, close haul speed and armor. Decreased beam reach speed and running speed % (they're still faster than they were before). Set speed to 16.1, 84% close haul, 95% beam reach, 92.5% running. Variant max speed: Courier 16.6, Sleek 16.6, Discovery 16.6. Damage was hanging out in the air near the ship. Now it's on the ship. Also corrected the look of damaged masts. The thumbnail in the Dockyard UI was corrupt. Fixed it. * Rowboat, Sultan: Damage didn't show up graphically. Fixed that. * San Mateo: Fixed the bilge pump. No more water in the hold. * Smack: Fixed bugs in the model * Stralsund: Fixed the bilge pump. * Tigre: Added 2 offense (accuracy). Increased armor by 275. Set speed to 15, 93.5% beam, 97.5% broad, 100% running. Variant max speed: Heavy 14.5, Sleek 15.75. * Trinity: Added bilge pump. No more water showing through stairways. * Optimized the way we draw masts and sails. * Fixed problems with customizing the colors on the Stralsund, Dromedary, and Corsair. * Added five new ships. These ships can be found in a new recipe book. * Added the Athena Frigate (new ship model) - A level 29 warship. It has 24 guns, both types of chasers, low acceleration and a high top speed. * Added the Minerva Frigate (new ship model) - This ship is replacing the Triton. It's a level 44 version of the Athena that has its own model. It's upgraded to 36 guns with more structure and armor over the Athena. It's almost identical to the old Triton, including the sailing characteristics. * Made the Triton obsolete - Existing 'Triton' Interceptor Frigates will be flagged (Obsolete). They will still function the same as before, but it will no longer be possible to acquire them. * Added three new ship variants: 'Postillionen' Heavy Frigate - level 23, 'Postillionen' Mastercraft Frigate - level 26, and 'Arcadia' Mastercraft Xebec - Level 44 * Adjusted the spawntables so that the Dromedary appears in spawns more appropriate for its level. * Bermuda and Jamiaca Sloop ship models got switched with each other in various situations. Fixed that. * Postillionen, Limburg: Some sails showed backwards. Fixed that. There are several other ships that have the same problem. Work in progress. Outfitting * Reduced the damage of dismantling shot by about 5-10% * Reduced the damage of antipersonnel shot by about 1-3% * Grape Shot: Fixed typo in description. * Made a new icon for Basic Round Shot to make it clearer that it's really not very good. * Consumable Items: General: The description in Help was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Cantonese Powder: Increased crew resistance penalty, slightly decreased damage on highest tier * Salvaged Gun Carriages: Clarified description. * Shumate's First Mate's Rum: Description was inaccurate. No longer makes false claims. * Small Wadding 1: Changed the icon to match other wadding outfitting icons. * Small and Medium Outfitting: All permanent slot outfitting that provides a speed boost provides a slightly larger speed boost. * A History of the Most Notorious Pirates: Clarified and corrected description. * Brass Hull Planking: Reduced armor integrity bonus * Dark-Wrapped Gear: Reduced reload penalty, cut stealth bonus in half. * Spyglasses: Reduced the range of detection provided by all spyglass items. * Double-Threaded Studdingsails: Significantly reduced running speed bonus * Ironwood Structural Reinforcement: Reduced structure integrity bonus * Reinforced Armor: Reduced armor integrity bonus * Steel Boarding Axes: Reduced grappling defense bonus * Steel Grappling Hooks: Reduced grappling attack bonus Ship Combat * Tab has historically cycled through targeting the closest enemy to the furthest. Now it firsts targets any enemies with the Attack Target effect on them (applied by Signals and Devil Take the Hindmost), then cycles through the remainder. This helps a group focus on the same ships. * Pressing B was supposed to put you in Battle Sails. It set your slider to just above Battle Sails which raised all your sails, basically making the command useless. Now pressing B puts the slider just below the mark so you are in Battle Sails as expected. * The tooltip on Fire All, when grayed out, used to say you had to be in a PvP Zone. Sometimes you were and it would still say that. Generalized it to cover other potential issues. * Grapple: Shortly after successfully grappling, you would see an error in a tooltip that was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Fixed a bug where a victim killed by a player who was too high-level didn't get a RecentlyPlayerKilled effect. * You no longer get the Recently Killed effect when you surrender, only when you actually sink. * If you join a group whose members are in an ad hoc battle, you can now join that battle too. * It was too easy to get on the stern of an NPC and stay there because, once you were there, they would slow way down, enabling you to maneuver. They're a touch smarter now and are less likely to let you sit there safely pounding them. * Increased cash and loot item drop rates. Doubloon drops increased at level 15 and higher. Loot item drops had their maximum value increased. * Abandon Ship skill was using the wrong icon. Fixed that. * Bleed: We changed the floaty icon from blood to a red skull. * Added explanations to the crew damage effect tooltips. * Some skills actually had a trivial gold price which got refunded on respec. Fixed that. * In some cases, it was possible to have both a skill and its improved version on your toolbar at the same time when that shouldn't have been possible. (There are a few cases where it's possible by design.) Fixed those cases where it wasn't supposed to be like that. * If the target already has a pure speed debuff active, we no longer let you use another speed debuff skill on the target. In some cases, this prevents wasting the skill (because the debuffs didn't stack) and in other cases it prevents stacking speed debuffs. Mixed debuffs that reduce speed stack with pure speed debuffs. * Elite ships now receive a bonus to their mast integrity. * The crew protection stat stopped working recently, impacting various items and skills such as For God and Country. Fixed that. Navy Skills Navy Skills: Career * Base Skill: Added resistance, damage reduction * Escort: Added damage reduction, increased duration and cooldown. The status tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Final Defense: Increased duration * Break Morale: Added damage. The tooltip showed the wrong duration. Fixed that. Navy Skills: Defense * Defender 1: Increased resist slightly * Emergency Repairs: Increased duration. Now strips disabling line debuffs and deter pursuit. Prevents those debuffs while the repairs are active. Can no longer be activated if you're at full health. * Defender 2: Increased resist * Rally the Crew: Increased heal, should no longer be usable when crew is completely healthy. Navy Skills: Desperation * Desperate Shot: Decreased structure requirement * For God and Country: This skill wasn’t functioning properly. Fixed that. * Last Stand: Decreased structure requirement Navy Skills: Discipline * Decimate: Added target crew recovery debuff * Warning Shot: The status tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Focused Fire: Increased duration. Added damage, accuracy. * Boarding Discipline: Added crew recovery buff * Perfect Discipline: Should not be usable when crew is completely healthy. Navy Skills: Dominance * Fortress: Reduced speed penalty * Flagship: Reduced morale cost Navy Skills: Escort * Entire chain: reduced morale cost * Speed Increase: Reduced speed buff * Acceleration: Reduced acceleration * Hold Formation: Increased duration, reduced speed penalty * Convoy: Reduced cooldown Navy Skills: Gunnery * Reload Discipline: Increased reload. Clarified in Help that it's a toggle * Precision Fire: Reduced morale cost * Gunnery Drills: Improved the description in Help to mention that it increases cannon range. Navy Skills: Prestige * Battle Doctrine: Removed range bonus, added acceleration. Acquiring this didn't automatically add it to your * toolbar. Fixed that. * Military Communications: Added accuracy Freetrader Skills Freetrader Skills: Career * Base Skill: Added defense, running speed * Expert Sailmaster: Improved description in Help to mention that use repairs sails. * Expert Mercenary (freetrader skill): Added crew recovery buff. Reduced recharge to 20 minutes. * Expert Gunner: Reduced recharge to 20 minutes. Freetrader Skills: Desperation * Desperation Fire 1: Shrunk self damage penalty * Dump Guns: You can no longer use this skill unless you have at least 20% of your guns remaining. * Hasty Fire: The skill tooltip showed the wrong duration. Fixed that. Fixed description in Help. It said use damaged crew but actually use decreases damage resistance of crew. Freetrader Skills: Escape * Repel Grapples: Added an all defense bonus, increased cooldown time * Repel Grapples 2: Wasn't replacing Repel Grapples 1 on your toolbar. Fixed that. * Deter Pursuit: Reduced speed debuff Freetrader Skills: Logistics * Economy Production: Added reload buff * Economy Manufacturing: Added damage buff * Economy Shipwright: Added structure resistance buff * Dockyard Contract: Added speed buff Freetrader Skills: Provisions * All four Provision skills: Reduced cooldown time. * Extra Rations: Fixed description which had neglected to mention that the skill also increases accuracy and damage. Also changed the icon to something more meaningful. Freetrader Skills: Ship Mastery * Hold Together: This uses a new item, the Repair Bundle. It's a secured cargo item produced by a low-labor recipe at any shipyard. The recipe is found in the common Basic Consumables book. YOU MUST REPLACE YOUR OAK PLANKS AND CANVAS WITH REPAIR BUNDLES IN ORDER TO USE THE SKILL. * Overloaded Shot: The status tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Reinforcement: Added sail resist buff Freetrader Skills: Smuggling * Ranged Shot: Reduced morale cost. The status tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Smuggled Cargo: Added running speed buff in battle * Give the Slip: Added OS turn rate and OS speed buffs * Misdirection: Added OS speed buff Freetrader Skills: Trade * Optimal Rigging: Reduced speed, added running speed buff * Sailhandling Drills: Added defense Freetrader Skills: Travel * Travel: Increase OS speed buff * All Four Battle Preparations: Reduced cooldown * Battle Preparations Defense: Increased defense from 2 to 4 and reduced the resist from 5 to 3. * Battle Preparations Offense: Increased accuracy from 2 to 4, added a 2% reload bonus, and reduced damage from 5% to 2%. Privateer Skills Privateer Skills: Agility * Evade Aggression: Now prevents you from attacking. Increased OS speed buff. * 'Tack Upwind': Increased cooldown. * Grease the Wheels: Added beam reach speed * Tack Upwind: Removed defense penalty * Sanctioned Piracy: Added defense Privateer Skills: Aggression * Tracking Shot: Reduced morale cost * Burst of Speed: Reduced cooldown * Death's Embrace: Increased target resistance debuff * Hit and Run: Reduced morale cost * Aggression: Reduced cooldown Privateer Skills: Battle * All or Nothing Shot 1: Reduced reload penalty * Surprise Attack: Reduced morale cost, removed repair block. You weren't supposed to be able to use this skill if your crew health was below 20%. Fixed that. Privateer Skills: Career * Base Skill: Added max speed and beam reach speed * Second Wind: Added crew recovery rate * Plunder: Clarified confusing description in Help. * No Quarter: Added crew recovery rate * Break Formation: Fixed a bug that allowed this skill to be chained. Like other stuns, it now applies a 2 minute stun immunity to all affected targets. Privateer Skills: Deception * Stealth: The description said this skill is a toggle. It's not. Fixed the description. * Surprise Below Decks: Reduced morale cost, cannot be used (wasted) if your crew is full health * Hide Crew: Added crew recovery rate Privateer Skills: Disabling * Foul Lines: Added target sail resistance debuff * Cut Shroud: Changed the icon from being mainly blue (buff) to mainly red (debuff). Privateer Skills: Flexibility * Maneuver 1: Tiny turn rate reduction * Maneuver 2: Increased turn rate Privateer Skills: Survival * Defense 1: Added speed * Defense 2: Added speed, reduced defense slightly * Improvise Sails: Now repairs more sails and provides a resist bonus while repairing * Improvise Sails & Improvise Armor: Should not be usable when sails/armor are undamaged. Privateer Skills: Unpredictability * Speed: Reduced morale cost, reduced damage penalty * Defense: Reduced morale cost. Removed defense bonus. Added resist. Reduced speed, turn and damage penalties * Maneuver: Reduced morale cost. Reduced speed, grappling attack and damage penalty * Grappling: Replaced with Unpredictability: Sail Defense. Provides 35% sail resist. * Offense: Reduced morale cost. Reduced speed and turn penalties Pirate Skills Pirate Skills: Brutality * Sacrifice for X: Reduced crew penalty Pirate Skills: Career * Base Skill: increased damage, increased close haul speed in battle, reduced gold penalty, added bonus loot chance * Vaporing: Reduced debuffs, added speed debuff * Run Them Down: Removed battle speed debuff, added a battle acceleration debuff. Still debuffs O.S. speed. * Take Command of Ship: If your level was too low do use this skill, the tooltip that showed was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Take Command of Ship: The tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed that. Pirate Skills: Destruction * Foul Lines: Reduces target sail resist Pirate Skills: Disaster * Dump Guns: You can no longer use this skill unless you have at least 20% of your guns remaining. * Deter Pursuit: Reduced speed debuff * Plug Leaks: While repairing, plug leaks provides +7 DR. Can no longer be activated if you're at full health. * Jury-Rig: Can no longer be activated if you're at full health. Pirate Skills: Evasion * Maneuver 1: Tiny reduction to turn rate * Evade Aggression: Now prevents you from attacking. Added OS speed buff. * Maneuver 2: Increased turn rate * Tack Upwind: Removed defense penalty Pirate Skills: Flogging * Cut Lines: Increased cooldown, added an all defense bonus * Cut Lines 1: Is now Cut Lines, provides 35 grappling defense and 4 defense * Cut Lines 2: Replaced with Wolf Pack, a stackable group buff that gives 1% damage, reload, 2% speed, resist. * This buff hits a 1000y radius, costs 50 morale, lasts 5 minutes and resets in 8 minutes. Pirate Skills: Gunnery * All or Nothing Shot: Reduced reload penalty slightly * Hit and Run: Reduced morale cost Pirate Skills: Red Flag * Decimate: Added target crew recovery rate debuff * Bloodthirst: Added crew recovery rate buff * Death's Embrace: Increased target resistance debuff * Fury: Reduced cooldown Pirate Skills: Skullduggery * Give the Slip: Added OS turn rate, OS speed * Misdirection: Added OS speed Pirate Skills: Smuggling * Agile Rigging: Added an all defense bonus * Black Market: Added close haul speed Pirate Skills: Stealth * Stealth: The description said this skill is a toggle. It's not. Fixed the description. * To The Last Man: The status tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed that. Pirate Skills: Survival * Defense 1: Added bow DR * Defense 2: Added bow DR, reduced defense slightly * Plug Leaks: Now repairs 40% bow armor and 25% stern armor Swashbuckling * Now smelling salts, instead of being handed out all at once, are distributed by several different low level missions. * Changed all bandage type skills to not cost balance and not penalize defense while in use. This should make running out of combat to bandage more viable. Expect further improvements in this area. * Added bandages and smelling salts to avatar loot tables. This change is intended to increase the supply of smelling salts and bandages to players who engage in a lot of avatar combat. * If you've failed the encounter objectives in avatar combat, we now pop up the "Exit Mission or Replay Mission" message box instead of the "Revive or Give Up" message box. * Meet the Trainer: Added a reminder to the respec tooltip that you'll need to change swords if you respec. * Sword tooltips now say which fighting school they belong to. * Somerset Island: All skill trainers had code instead of text where they were linking to their skill list. * Swashbuckling Fort encounters: Your forces can get spread out and join the fray at different times instead of concentrating your attack. Worked to improve that. * Active Block: Is now a toggle. While active it increases your balance regen by 2.5 per second, but decreases your initiative regen by 8 per second. It also slightly increases your block value. The idea is that this skill can be used as a way to 'go defensive' trading initiative for balance. Improved Active Block is similar but provides 3 balance per second instead of 2.5. The tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Active Dodge: Restores 10 balance on use, in addition to existing effects. The status tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Active Parry: Now lasts for 5 seconds, provides a +20 bonus to your parry rating, and is not canceled by parrying or attacking. Remember that some attacks, notably prep attacks, cannot be parried. Improved Active Parry is similar but with a +30 bonus to parry. The status tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Combat Medicine: Corrected the tooltip which incorrectly indicated it cost balance. It costs initiative, but not balance. Fixed a typo in the tooltip. * First Aid and Revive: Tweaked the requirements descriptions. Changed "dead/alive" to "incapacitated/conscious". First Aid tooltip was inaccurate. Fixed that. * Human Shield: Fixed typo in status tooltip. * Riposte was restoring balance even if it was not successful. Now it only restores balance on success. * Run Through was set to do 10-30 addition damage, it should be 10-20 like the other free finishing moves. This has been corrected. * Take Aim and Brace of Pistols rooted the user for 4 seconds instead of 1.5 to allow the animation to play. Fixed that. * Throw Sand: Clarified requirements to include the fact that your target must be an enemy and that you must be within 6 yards. * Wall of Steel: Tweaked the description to make it clear that preparatory attacks will not be stopped by this skill. * Warning Shot: Corrected tooltip which was showing information for the wrong skill. * Bleed: We changed the floaty icon from blood to a red skull. Missions You will need to cancel and re-take missions that have changed in order to benefit from the fix. * Fixed a longstanding bug that was causing non-pirate groups of 3 to be 2 small ships and 1 big ship, while pirates got 3 small ships. Now, everyone gets 3 small ships in the "group of 3 small ships" spawn. This affects the balance of PVE missions. Generally, it lowers difficulty, but if players were relying on an allied group of navy NPCs in a particular mission, that mission has probably become harder. * Fixed a bug where NPCs would bandage themselves while surrendering. Looked silly. * The British Tutorial has been updated. The French, Spanish, and Pirates now have their own unique tutorials. Give them a try! * Boarding Tutorial: Reworded the bit about waves of reinforcements for accuracy. Also clarified the bit about taking defeated ships. * Fighting School Missions: Changed all the fighting school missions so that they give rewards and are non-repeatable. * There are a set of 20+ loot drops from the Rare Adhoc spawns that provide delivery missions. Some named NPCs such as Galloping Gerda and Corentin Sauvage now drop items that begin missions, when defeated on the Open Sea. * "Patrolling" missions: If your allies fired the killing shot at an enemy, the enemy didn't count toward the mission objective. Fixed that. * Career Missions: There were a number of problems with various of the clothing items. We think we fixed them all. Let us know if we missed any. * Freetrader Career Missions: The missions that reward career skills now give you 5 free experts for your new skills. If you've already completed these missions, you will receive the experts the first time you log on the appropriate character. * Role-Playing Story Arc: Made it really, really, REALLY obvious that the love interest you choose has long-lasting repercussions. Also, fixed a possible issue that might explain some players complaining that the choice they made got overridden. * Role-Playing Story Arc: Fixed a possible edge case where a player could take what should be two mutually exclusive missions. This should prevent that from happening in the future. * We will retroactively give players clothing rewards for the missions in the role-playing story arc if they've already completed the mission. * There were several missions that spawned enemy ships of the wrong level. Fixed 'em. * Bounty Missions: Tweaked the UI layout to make the objectives clearer. You now get a HUD message when you complete the objectives. * Delivery Missions: Players are now warned against delivering a partial order and then cancelling the mission. You will not get your goods back if you do that. * Flash of the Blade: Clarified some mission text that could be confusing if you hadn't seen certain other missions yet. * Writ Approval: Tweaked the text on the turn-in screen to make it more consistent with other missions. * Fruit of the Vine: Your ally now has the proper name. * Business and Pleasure: Triplets in the lobby have been replaced by three unrelated individuals. * A Man of Wealth and Taste: When you entered the tavern, it was the wrong type of tavern. Fixed that. Enemy flagship's behavior made for a long and boring battle. He's more exciting now. Ships could sail through the docks into the town. Fixed that. * Defend the Town: It was possible to get stuck on debris near Saint-Remy's door. It was also possible to get passed it. Fixed that. * Unruly Patrons: This mission used a different Tavern room than previous missions in the same town. Fixed that. * The Winning Bid: Talking to the guy in the black market would generate an error. Fixed that. * The Mastermind: An encounter objective was showing up before it was supposed to, making the mission confusing. Fixed that. * Red Tide: Naval officer spoke in code instead of text. Fixed that. Also fixed a bug that could prevent your allies from spawning. Fixed another bug that would cause the encounter objective to update even after you've lost. Once you've lost, it shouldn't change. After reaching the exit point, enemy ships despawned very slowly or not at all. Fixed that. Fixed a bug that would leave you in the fort even after it was destroyed. Now you should get sent back to whence you came. You were told to sink the ships trying to escape but you had to sink the ships attacking the fort also in order to complete the objective. Now you only have to sink the ships trying to escape. * Back Ordered (and others): Sharktooth Raider captains had code for names instead of text. Fixed that. * Commendable Action: The climax was kludgy and the magistrate and his brother, well... one was likely adopted. Fixed all that. * Groundbreaking: The door to Gilete Trevino's office was the same as the door to the Company Office which makes no sense. Fixed that. * Just In Time: When boarding, your crew looked wrong. Fixed that. * Pirate "Scavenge" skill Tutorial: After a pirate player has earned their Scavenge skill from their level 10 career mission, this skill and the Careening Camp aren't explained. This mission, along with some Info Services on Pirate Trainers, are being put into place to remedy the lack of info. This mission will open up after the Pirate player has earned their Scavenge skill and show them how to use Scavenge on a derelict target. After they have used the Scavenge skill on a target, they will be directed to the related Economy tutorial persona who will explain more details about the Careening Camp, and then give them the starter materials to build their own camp. One of the items given will be a "Hulk, Minor," which is one of the ingredients to making a lower-level Captured ship from the Careening Camp. * The Truth Comes Out: The requirements are now listed - it's a long list! * Escape to Which Mountain?: Your ally was standing around doing nothing. She's more helpful now. * Free Samples: Sent you back to the wrong port at the end. Fixed that. * Tying the Noose: This mission was too difficult to solo. Added some allies so the enemies don't all gang up on the player. * Step Into My Parlor: Spread out the enemies so they don't attack you all at once. It was too hard when you had to fight them all at the same time. * Swamp Demons: Fixed an exploit in this mission and re-enabled it in the game. Also it wasn't giving appropriate rewards on completion. Fixed that. * Ships of the Damned: You were being sent to the incorrect patron to continue. Fixed that. Also ships didn't look very damned. Spookier now. * This Time We Got 'Em: Destination was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Jumping at the Shadows: Sometimes enemies would spawn on barrels or railings. Fixed that. * The Strange Case: This destination was missing from the Mission UI. Fixed that. * Stranger in a Strange Town: You were getting ganked before talking to the other captain. Fixed that. * A Cutthroat Business: There were two missions by this name. One is now called A Cutthroat Affair. * Deals Within Wheels: Sometimes you'd end up talking to the wrong NPC for your nation. Fixed that. * The Gathering Storm: Clarified the Encounter Objective a bit. * The Grace of El Nazareno: Clarified some poorly worded text. * Morgan's Return: Morgan's defeat counted against two encounter objectives. Now only counts against one. * Nutty Navigator: Destination was incorrect. Fixed it. Also, the door to the jail was in the wrong place. Fixed that too. * Dark Arts: The enemies were Privateers when they should have been Navy. Fixed that. * Sea Legs: You couldn't fail except by letting the timer run out. Now you can also fail by letting the ship you're supposed to protect sink. * Under the Guns: Clarified the flavor text to better match what actually happens in the encounter. * Bad Neighbors: Moved the cultists off the couch. Also, it's night outside so avatar combat shouldn't take place in a room with sunlight streaming in. Fixed that. * Fight of the Valkyries: Valkyries are now all female. * The Pirates' Malady: Incomplete text was confusing. Clarified. * Run Out the Guns: Instructions said to sink one sort of enemy but a different sort counted toward completion. Fixed that. * Freakin' Deacon: Tweaked the mission text to no longer refer to the docks since that was the wrong place to send people. * Plea to a Higher Power: The destination was missing. Fixed that. * Mob Rule: If you died, you couldn't revive. Fixed that. * Plot Tryst: It was possible to see your lover in jail and also safe in the consulate. Your lover is no longer in the consulate while in jail. * Road Scholar: Fixed a problem where you could cancel the mission and lose the ability to access the original patron. * Bad Blood: Corrected location in mission description. * Incoming!: You were instructed to kill the wrong sort of enemy. Corrected that. * The Hermit's Secret: The door was on a wagon. Fixed the text to make more sense. Parlor door near the library has no door highlight or text string. Fixed that. Similarly for the door near the stairs. * Stealing Their Thunder: Tweaked Encounter Objectives to make more sense. * Cutting the Paper Trail: Crewmen don't make much sense in an office. They're now Guards. * Feed the Hungry: This mission claimed to offer no reward and, indeed, offered no reward. It now offers and gives a reward. * The Finer Things: Explained an incongruity with how the house looks on the outside. * Under Scrutiny: Fixed the door so you can get out of the mission. Once you complete the objectives, April stops following you around. * Heirs in Judgement: Ship name was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Not Without My Daughter and others: Now offer mission rewards as they should. * Pig Tracks: Allies are useless when you first zone in. Fixed that. * The Thing Beneath the Fort: Dead guys were standing around. Now they lie on the ground like dead guys should. * We Aren't the World and others: Now offer mission rewards as they should. * Blackbeard's Wreck: Changed the encounter to better fit the story. * The Gunpowder Plot: When it's time to leave, you get an unneeded popup. Fixed that. * Coins for the Poor: Clarified request of the player. * Get Out of Town: Rewrote bits of this mission to make more sense. * Cardinal Basilio: The mission wasn't giving the proper rewards on completion. Fixed that. * Duty is a Four Letter Word: Map now has the appropriate title. Similarly for several other missions. * Blue Harvest: On return, there were no mission details. There are now. * Corpi Hippocraticum: NPCs are no longer standing on the bed. * Honest Dishonesty: This mission should have been available to the other nations besides the British. Now it is. * Learn Combat Medicine: Description was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Money in the Bank: This mission hadn't been updated for the new Tortuga and was using the wrong bartender. Fixed that. * The Ram Rod of Asclepius: The naval captain shouldn't have been someone you can talk to - he had nothing to say. Now he no longer pops up an empty dialog when you click him. Similarly for Permission to Die, Sir!. * Stay Alive: When we made NPCs auto-heal, this mission got a lot harder. NPCs no longer auto-heal in this mission. But you should still bring friends along with you. Also fixed the bug where using Advanced First Aid didn't advance the mission. * The Shadow Lodge: Mission was using the same door as the Smuggler's Tunnel. Now it has its own door. * The Blackpowder Art: Should have had A Pinch of Saltpeter as a prerequisite. Otherwise it didn't make sense. Now it does. * Burning Bridges: Fixed a bug that prevented entering the mission. * Ouest Connection: when it's time to leave, you get an unneeded popup. Fixed that. * The Inquisition: Become Trusted: The requirements were incorrect. Fixed that. * Buying In: Brits were unable to complete this. Fixed that by removing the last part of the mission. * Seventeen Bones: The mission now takes place on a beach like it says. * San Marcos: The infoservice on Shoorai Edeline now only becomes available when you've completed The Missing Mayor. * Search Muenda Audoire: Moved the mission door to make more sense. * Shoorai's Trickery: Tweaked mission details on return to match encounter. * The Venom of Maqahauba: Changed the persona stage so "A Deal To Be Made" makes sense. * All Sewn Up: Once freed, the prisoner now runs to the longboat instead of the middle of the beach. Used to grant no reward. Now gives XP. No money because you're helping a poor man. * The Caves: If you went the back way through the caves, the mission was way too easy because not all enemies activated. Fixed that. * The Concord Mutiny: Clarified why you'd want to talk to a Johah. * The Enemy Within: For non-Brits, this mission referenced the British NPC. Fixed that. It was difficult to find the tiny little sweet spot that would allow you to click the ancient tomb. Should be easier now. Added a floaty over the cult leader so he's easier to find. * The Games Afoot!: Target ship had a generic name. Fixed that. * Hermit of High Wave Harbor: Some NPCs had invisible bits. Fixed that. * In Sheep's Clothing: Tweaked the mission text so the Encounter Objectives make sense. * Matters of Great Importance: One of our more verbose writers was surprised and dismayed to learn that there's a character limit - mission text can only be so long and after that, it gets truncated. He's reworded to try to fit the information he wants to convey into the space allowed. * Old Money: Fixed the text for la Chapelle who was previously just mimicking Holmes. She's got her own voice now. * Old Money and others: Mission reward name was code instead of text. Fixed that. * Riddering's Beach: One enemy NPC was giving boss-level XP for defeat but wasn't boss-level difficult to defeat. Reward is now commensurate with effort. * The Ruins: The crocodile was dodging pretty much all the time and it looked wrong. Shortened the animation to look more reasonable. * Said He Had A Message: Mission sent you to the wrong bartender. Fixed that. * The Sawbones: Placed the skulls on the ground where they belong. * Shackled Shipmates: Made several changes/fixes. The mission should make more sense, not be winnable by doing pretty much nothing, and be more fun. * The South Beach: It was a little too difficult to keep the wrong NPC from dying. He now spawns closer to you so you can get to him before he goes down. * Unwitting Accomplice: Rearranged the flavor text a bit for clarity. * Wolves at the Door: Fixed a bug that prevented enemies sunk by your allies from counting toward the encounter objectives. * Cleaned up many, many other text issues in missions - typos, punctuation, missing strings, etc. * Added descriptions to a bunch of mission loot items. * Made a wording tweak on the mission reward UI. * Inspected Teak: Tooltip was code instead of text. Fixed that. Economy * Trade: If you were in the middle of a trade and logged out (or got kicked due to a crash), the cash in the trade would be lost. Fixed that. * Economy Tutorial: Added two new missions to help mitigate the fragility of the Economy Tutorial. It's too easy to click the wrong button at the wrong time and be unable to recover. There are now two missions: "I've Lost My Woodcutter's Camp Deed!" and "I've Lost My Gravel Pit Deed!" They are available from the Assistant only when you might need them. * Build Warehouse: The cost shown in the tooltip wasn't updating dynamically so it could be quite wrong. Also when you click this, you now get a confirmation dialog with the cost to build shown. You also get a confirmation when building other structures but those don't show the cost. * Auction House UI: Renamed Retrieve tab to Pickup since that's how we refer to it other places in the game. * Auction House: If you're not paying attention when you make an offer, it's easy to pay way too much. Now if you offer more than 5x the going price, more than 60% of your total cash, or more than 100,000 doubloons, a warning will be displayed. Seriously, though - pay attention. * Auction House Make an Offer UI: Expanded the area for errors so localized versions will fit. * Auction House: Players can no longer spam the auction house with browse or buy operations. When we have had "runs" on the auction house, it's gotten very slow, and we think this is a big part of the fix. * Shop UI: Added a little more space to accommodate 3-line descriptions that result when we translate into other languages. * Careening Camp deeds are now tradable. * If you created a structure deed when your personal inventory was full, you didn't get a deed. Now the deed drops into your warehouse instead. * Pre-Measured Gunpowder, Exceptional and Fine-Grained Gunpowder, Exceptional: Outputs were swapped. Fixed that. * Revised loot drops. Tuned the economic loot dropped by defeated ships down. In some cases we were dropping ridiculous quantities of very valuable loot. In addition to nerfing those drops, Isildur generally adjusted all econ loot drops down, making it far more likely that you will (especially at lower levels) get no econ loot dropped at all. To compensate, he has also increased the drop rate of junk loot. Junk loot drops are not affected by the pirate loot reduction, so this change generally increases the money entering the economy for everyone. This is still an open tuning issue, and further changes may be forthcoming. Open Sea * Several ports spawn you too far away to return to port safely. Now when you zone into the Open Sea, you get an effect, NavZoningModifiers, that increases your interact range by 200 yards. The effect goes away after 180 seconds, or as soon as you move. * We now have the ability to distinguish between getting pulled into an ad-hoc as an aggressor or a defender. As a result, the Preparing Ship effect now allows you to join battles if your allies get attacked, but it does not allow you to join if your allies are the aggressors. You can still freely attack NPCs during this period. * If you attacked an NPC in the Open Sea, if any survived, they returned to the Open Sea. Changed it so that killing any one of the group would prevent all of the group from returning to the Open Sea. * Killing lower-level NPCs in Ad Hocs was not awarding negative faction points. Fixed that. * Improved the loot of elite rare spawn Open Sea NPCs. The loot table now guarantees an item drop of some kind, has a greatly increased chance of dropping books, outfitting, and avatar outfitting. * The Confrerie Libre now spawn in the Open Sea. They were MIA previously. * Tweaked the color of the Port Names in the Open Sea a bit to make them stand out more. * On some machines, the Local Map of the Open Sea was displaying incorrectly, making it useless. Fixed that. * Fixed the grass texture vying for dominance outside Santa Clara. * Grounded floating trees in the Yucatan and New Grenada. * There are now moving clouds in the Open Sea. * Turned off the tooltip which was full of silly misinformation like "This port is owned by the Brethren of the Coast." PvP / Port Contention * You can't dump cargo in a PvP ad hoc encounter unless you are allowed to leave the zone. * If you offer unconditional surrender in PvP and it is rejected, if you lost the battle, the victor doesn't get anything from your cargo hold. * Increased the range at which unrest is generated around a port from roughly 40 miles to roughly 100 miles. There are a few ports where this increased range extends beyond the PvP zone around the port. While this is not ideal, it is intended, and killing NPCs in that range, beyond the PvP zone, but inside the range to generate contention, is not an exploit. We believe the ultimate impact of this will be minimal, as contention only goes to the closest port when two ports have overlapping areas of contention generation, so there will be very few places where you can generate contention for a port while being outside the PvP area of that port. * Players couldn't earn unrest if their victim was 15 levels below them. Removed that requirement. Any kill in the proper area should count toward unrest now. * Citation of Conquest rewards: Clarified tooltip to note that the effect is temporary. * Conquest delivery missions: Corrected requirements text to match reality. * Funds Conquest Missions: Asked for two items but required four. Fixed that. * Port St. Joe Unrest Bundle Missions: The Garrison Commander was offering these to all takers. Now he's a bit more selective who he talks to. * It was possible to earn contention points for group member kills that shouldn't have counted. Fixed that. * Increased the drop rate of battle ensigns for pirates to drop roughly 40% of the time. * On occasion, Marks of Victory would be rewarded for defeating a player who was too low level and whose ship was too many levels below yours. Fixed that. * Marks of Victory: Tweaked the text on the turn-in screen to make it more consistent with other missions. Fixed the mission description which was MIA. * We no longer allow multiple concurrent landmark battles against the same nation. And battle start times are always rounded up to the next hour. * Fixed a bug that caused the first person on the waiting list to receive ALL the waiting list notifications and no one else to receive any. When looping, it helps to increment the counter... * Underdog Tools: We have two types of unrest modifiers based on your rank. Attack Unrest multiplies the amount of unrest generated when you attack enemy ports. Defense Unrest multiplies the amount of unrest generated when your ports get attacked. Thus, a positive value in Attack Unrest is good (you flip ports faster) while a positive value in Defense Unrest is bad (your ports get flipped faster). 1st Place: +20% Defense Unrest. 2nd Place: No Modifiers. 3rd Place: +15% Attack Unrest, -15% Defense Unrest. 4th Place: +35% Attack Unrest, -35% Defense Unrest. These values are updated based on server victories, and not your standing in the current conquest map. The last place nation receives additional incentives: +20% bonus experience and a +20% chance for a bonus loot roll. Art * Made a change to the loading screens to prevent them blurring on lower texture settings. * In several shops, there was an extraneous NPC standing too close to the Local Trader. Removed them. * The sign on the Tailor Shop door is now a needle and thread instead of the standard shop sign. * Fixed a flashing window texture in the mansion. * The camera can now go through the bars in the jailhouse so it should feel less clunky and claustrophobic. * Bartica: Doors had sparkle effect but no highlight. Fixed that. * Campeche: An NPC in the Admiralty Office was leaning on nothing. Fixed that. * Caracas: Moved the soldier leaning in the wall to lean against the wall. * Charlesfort: Changed the ship deed trader's appearance slightly. * Charlesfort: Clicking on the bartender doesn't work - you have to press X. Fixed that. * Georgetown: The bartender was confused about his identity and location. Straightened him out. * Golden Lake: Fixed a bug that prevented adding folks to your Friends list or Ignore list while in this town. * Grand Turk: If you clicked on it when you weren't yet allowed in, nothing would happen and you may think it was broken. Wasn't broken; we just weren't giving you any hint of that. Now you get a popup regardless - one noting that you can't come in; one letting you in if you're qualified. * Iguana: The town boss just parroted what you said. He's more helpful and informative now. * Irish Point: There was an NPC with a flour sack pretending to sweep without a broom. He has been re-educated. * Marsh Harbour: Fire blowers weren't very good at their jobs. They've got the technique down now. * Port Royal: There was an NPC with her hand interpenetrating her dress. No more dress = no more problem. * Port Royal: There was a fisherman who's legs interpenetrated the dock. Fixed. * Port Royal: Mountains in the background would disappear and reappear as you moved your camera. Fixed that. * Port Royal: The bartender talks about someone who's not there yet. Fixed that. * Port St. Joe: Moved yet another NPC off his chair. This one was in the Company Office. * Portobello: The woman in the Company Office is no longer talking to the empty chair. * Santa Catalina: Fixed some graphics problems with the surf near the suspension bridge, terrain problems near the cave entrance, and camera volume issues in the cliff face. * Sisal: NPC near the tavern had his feet imbedded in the porch. Fixed that. * Spanish Town: The magistrate spoke in code instead of text. He's more helpful and informative now. * Tortuga: Removed some extra lively NPCs that were interpenetrating. * Tortuga: Removed a floating dancing woman, sword fighters in the pit, and moved the monkey. * BSharp made his monthly pilgrimage through the rooms, cleaning up lighting and fixing fog. * Cut one second off all the drawing weapon animations. * Added and hooked up more NPC fidgets. * /wolfwhistle now has an animation to go with it. * The /brat emote was showing code instead of text. Fixed that. * Fixed the animation for NPCs puking. * Tweaked crocodile animations to minimize popping. * Tweaked large flag animation to minimize popping. * Tweaked the torch effects. They're now lighter on draw calls and yet look better. * Fixed several clothing interpenetration problems. UI * Server List UI: Changed font size on the server selection screen hoping that Very Heavy load will show correctly instead of showing Very Hea. * Server List UI: Widened the columns a bit to accommodate localized text. * If you logged out in Black Point, you'd see code instead of text on your character selection screen when you logged back in. Fixed that. * Fixed a typo on the Avatar Quick Reference Guide. * We had a problem where, if you logged out with one character and logged in with another, the icons on your toolbar would get munged. We believe we've fixed this except in the case of the Spanish Tutorial, which is a different issue. * Added tips on the Loading... screen. * Healthbar UI: Cleaned up the art that shows damage to the stern armor. * Group UI: A groupmate's healthbar showed the wrong image when his ship was defeated. Now it shows the circular skull and crossbones as expected. * Healthbar UI: Changed the healthbar shields that represent unknown nation. * Chat UI: Right-clicking on chat tab button will display the settings for that tab. Double-clicking on the tab will bring up a message box to change the name. * Chat UI: Now selecting an active group mission puts the chat notification in the group chat tab instead of the log tab. Makes more sense. * Local Map UI: Used to always sort above other UI even though it shouldn't. Fixed that. * Local Map UI: Renamed the PvP Areas tab to Conquest Status. Not all places listed are PvP areas. * Character UI: Adjusted so that stats don't overlap when AC +balance/+initiative regen items are equipped. * Combat UI: Translations for the tooltips for swivels and batteries were not being shown - they were always showing up in English. Fixed that. * Boarding Combat UI: Some text overlaps in localized versions. Changed font size to improve the situation. * Mission UI: Sort by Title didn't sort alphabetically. Fixed that. * Preferences: Simply visiting the Graphics Preferences UI no longer reloads graphics. When you change a graphic setting, you must hit the Apply button for it to change. It does not remember your choices if you exit the dialog or switch to a different category. Of all the changes in this build, I think this one makes Misha happiest. * Preferences UI: Removed "Pan" keybindings. They didn't work. * If you had the Preference "Show Chat from other Nations" turned off and a GM logged in as a character of a different nation was talking to you, you didn't know that. Fixed that - you should always be able to hear GMs, regardless of your nation or theirs. * Generalized the tooltip on the Exit Encounter button. It used to say you could only exit ship encounters but that's not true. * Tooltips no longer display if they have nothing to say. * Tweaked the size of the title bar of several UI windows to accommodate longer and possibly multi-line localized text. * Created new slider art for the Combat UI, Local Map, and Ship Customization UI. Created new arrows for Character Creation and Customization and for the Economy UI and Ship Customization. Sound * Fixed a bug in looping sounds that was causing a memory leak. * Fixed a bug that was preventing sounds from playing in certain missions. * Fixed female NPCs sounding like males when fighting. * Added sounds to the Ship Jail. * Revamped and fixed sounds in the La Garza caves. * Port of Spain: Changed some sounds and animations out for ones that are more appropriate. Still not ideal, but better. * Added some Spanish crowd sounds. * Added pirate crowd sounds to pirate shops. * Added sound to the emote /belch. I'm going to regret telling you that, aren't I? Stability / Performance * Several of our ships required the same amount of resources to view at long distances as they did close up. Having low detail models generally increases performance. Some ships now have low LOD models or better ones than they did before: Lexington, Capricieux, Renard, Breton, Stralsund, Myrmidon, Raa, Corsair, Dromedary, Defiant, Medway, Periauger, Invincible, Hiorten, Prince, Wenden, and Postillionen. More to come. * Optimized the checks that we do when we try to unload sounds to recoup memory. * Improved the way we validate where you're going to and coming from when you zone. This may prevent some cases of getting stuck on a Loading... screen. * Changed our UDP traffic to be more efficient and hopefully avoid being dumped mindlessly on the floor by older routers. * Optimized avatar movement not to call the function for dealing with obstructions if you're not obstructed. * Changed our code to work around a crash that's occurring in the Miles Sound System. We're not at all sure it will fix the problem, but it's our best try until Miles can figure out what's going on for reals. * Fixed a bug that could cause the game to crash if you had chat logging turned on. * Fixed a bug that could cause the game to crash and leave you stuck in Campeche. * Fixed several AI and Encounter log messages. You don't need that much spam in your logs. * Killed some of the more egregious log spam. Now, if there's a warning or error that would spam your logs, the messages should show up once or at least much less often. * If you lose connection to the server, you should usually get a dialog explaining what happened. * Fixed a Connection Server crash that could occur if sometimes when we got a packet with a garbage ID. * Fixed a zone server crash that could occur if you left a boarding encounter and then we tried to update your location. You probably never saw this since you'd already left. But it's always good to fix crashes. * If a player happened to lose connection just as a trade was completing, the trade would fail and the zone server would crash. Fixed that. * Fixed a zone server crash that could occur if a timer ran out after you logged out. * Fixed a zone server crash that could occur during Past the Point of Subtlety. * Fixed a bug that could cause character data loss on very rare occasions. Misc * System messages now appear in the HUD as well as chat in a loud color so they're harder to miss. * If you delete a character, you now have to wait an hour before you can delete another one. * Killed that stupid log message "WARNING UI: findHyphen called when the word will fit" * Fixed massive log spam about ProgressBar being out of range. * We received new localized text from SOE for the new content in 1.2 and included it in this build. Category:Patch Notes